


Starsky & Hutch 2015 Calendar

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this for the <a href="http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2014/">2014 Starsky & Hutch Advent Calendar</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky & Hutch 2015 Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flamingo and her wonderful crew for making the 2014 Advent Calendar so much fun.


End file.
